shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stormy Buchanan/Personality and Relationships
Personality Stormy is, once one first encounters her, perhaps the ultimate tomboy, in that she acts the generally most coarse out of all the female members of the crew. When push comes to shove, Stormy can be as foul-mouthed as any of them and generally refuses to take things like insults lying down, delivering brutal and often comedic punishment upon those who deliver them. Because of this, she has accumulateds something of an impressive reputation among the crew, and most members dare not cross her, with some even comparing her to a demon when she gets angry enough. As explained in Fabric Net Trap, she generally resorts to this behavior in order to keep the crew in line and willing to listen to her orders as the doctor, as she is fully aware that a great majority of them wouldn't wait to rebel in some manner thanks to their dislike of medical maneuvers in general (such as needles and such). In order to make sure that they do what they need to do and keep them from ruining themselves thanks to their own decisions. Stormy isn't afraid to use this force of will on others as well, as she has a very strong personality and opinions, and is unafraid to impress it upon others in order to make her points known or to convince others of what she views as mistakes. Due to this, Stormy is often viewed as one of the crew's main 'leaders' and strategists (though her permission as one of the original recruits is often sited as another reason for this ad-hoc position). Indeed, most of her bouts of extreme anger and resulting commands is used mostly for comedic effect. However, this overall personality is something of a front. Though she rarely uses her precious beside manner on the crew itself, Stormy is still a doctor at heart and will do anything to ensure her crew's survival, from giving them the best care possible when they're wounded or stepping in to take attacks herself. This especially manifests right before/after the timeskip, when she realizes how much she despises the sight of her friends beaten down and will do anything to help them, either by healing them as quickly as possible or fighting to keep them safe. While this was shown to a limited extent earlier in the series, it comes to its own fully after the timeskip, with Stormy molding herself into a fierce fighter in her own right. This is further showcased by Stormy's own intelligence and ingenuity, with her capable of remembering and mixing up complex chemical mixtures in seconds thanks to her Chemical Juggling '''abilities, as well as her ability to apply them to a variety of situations, often making such decisions on the fly and without much time to spare. She is one of the quicker thinkers on the crew, and is often depicted as one of the most shrewd, becoming suspicious of Marshall Rihawk's deception and eventual before long before the rest of the crew caught onto his designs. Stormy also seems to have a more lighthearted and comical side than she normally displays, and this is mostly seen around the other girls in the crew, most notably when she practically fangirled to Pura's defeat of Canis Minor. She seems to heavily enjoy the theater and similar acts, often gaining an odd star effect in her eyes with this occurs and dragging around anyone she can find in order to enjoy them, as well as reacting incredibly emotionally to them, often bursting into tears at the slightest emotional moment contained within. She has also shown an incredible amount of care for her crew, to the point of bursting into over-the-top hysterics following their awakening after the final battle of the '''Stormy Arc, incredibly relieved just to see them alive after the ordeal. Despite often potraying herself as the 'sane' one of the crew, Stormy isn't afraid in the slightest to join in their various acts of silliness, and often seems to be enjoying herself immensely as long as she's playing around and having fun with her friends, though she often vehemently denies this after the fact itself or when someone notices her 'breaking character' (this has disappeared completely following the timeskip). Relationships Relationships Crew Dhahaka D. Knave D'Artagnan Sid Cheney Pura Rihawk Mercuia Gopher Carson Sirius Nimbus Carson Froth Marines Sieghart Kinan Gerard Revolutionaries Pop Band Pirates Thoosa Ruriko Soraya Admiral Black Chestnut Wassup Decaden Mary Creeper Laura Pier Magnus Dom Riku The Jolly Pirates Jolly D. Chris Spike Timber Rose Glory Wyatt Dracule Sakura X Aphro Hanuman Jolly D. Hope Chiyome Lys Drazil